deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tesla Man/SNLF vs Waffen SS
The Special Naval Landing Force; The Imperial Japanese Navy's elite soldiers that went were none dared to go in WWII, and played a major part in the war that changed the turnout of the war forever, vs, The Nazi Waffen SS, Nazi Germany's most feared elite group that anihalated thier enemies with some extreme weapondry. 'The SNLF' The Most Elite of the Elite in Imperial Japan, trained with the best, and fought against the best in the seccond World War. They Became Americas greatest enemy after the fall of Nazi Germany, and could only be taken down with Nuclear Attacks. These troops played one of the most key roles in the Pacific Theater, and almost brought the US to its knees as the Marines of the IJN 'Weapons' The SNLF strike at the Waffen SS with: The Nambu Type 94 Pistols; Mass produced in WWII, this trusty side arm is light weight and manuverable, weighing in at around only 1 pound, the pistol holds around 6 bullets that can pack quite a punch on the enemy, good for tight spaces and undercover missions. The Type 91 Hand Greanade; the human propelled explosive, that sent fragmentation into the air impalimng thier targets with metal shrapnel, weighing in at around 530g, this was the most widley used hand greanade in Imperial Japan The Type 100 Submachine Gun; the 10 pound, 8 mm bringer of death carried by the SNLF that held up to 30 rounds in a curved detachable magazine that could fire at 800 rpm, that had several extra perks such as a foldable stock. 'The Nazi Waffen SS' Nazi Germany's elite force that terrorized Europe from France to Russia. Under the Iron fist of Hitler, the Waffen SS did whatever whenever 24/7. In a much higher ranking than the Wehrmacht, they were the front lines of the Nazi German pary, and lead many of the invasions of soon to be German countries. Highly trained professionals, the SS could do whatever was nescisary to get the job done. 'Weapons' The Waffen SS counter attack with; The Luger P08; Germany's most trustworthy semi automatic side arm with its destinctive shape that weighs in at around 2 pounds and holds an 8 round magazine that is effective at up to 50 metres away. The Bouncing Betty; the bouncing grenade that when detinated throws itself about 3-4 feet into the air. Weighing in at about 9 pounds, it is not ideal for undercover missions, but can kill about four people with its 7 ounces of TNT The MP28; one of the first most practical sub-machineguns used in combat, the MP28 can hold from 20 to 50 rounds in its box shaped magazine, that can be fired at 500 rpm. Weghing about 9 pounds, the gun stock weighs about 4 pounds, and can leave quite a mark on your enemy. 'X- Factors' SNLF/ Waffen SS Training- 87/89 Ruthlesness- 80/90 Tactics- 91/91 Morale- 93/86 Loyalty- 95/92 Battle Waffen SS: SNLF: The Boat rocked back and forth across the ocean, as the white sandy beaches of Arno Atoll drifted away, the last images of the underground Nazi base faded into the dense forest. Now, there was now heading back, the Island of Mili was only a few days ahead by speed boat, and now, theese five Waffen SS were prepared to do anything to achieve thier goal, take the island. ◘ ◘ ◘ The Island of Mili looked like a tropical wasteland. The shores were far beyond white, the forest was only about a few meters inland, and the plant life was far from welcoming. just ahead of the forward moving boat that was now drifting towards the shore, was the perfect welcome sign, a wrecked boat. It looked like the boat had been gunned down as bullet holes began to show in the stern as they got closer. The water was shallow, maybe only 3 to 4 feet deep, keeping the boat still surfaced. But one thing was found shocking, as they got closer, a symbol appeared into view on the side of the small cabin, a swastika, clear as day in red white and black. The boat looked recent, maybe only a day old at the most. They had set anchor to the boat about two meters from shore. The crew on board of the boat jumped out, 5 Waffen SS, each one battle tested and proven over years of conflict in WWII. The sunlight glistened over the top of the SS' domed helmets that were camoflagued to fit in with the jungle terrain. At the edge of the forest, the unknown territory, they haulted. one, grabbed hold of a tree branch and slowly pushed it sideways, uncovering an image deeper into the jungle. He took a step into the deep, thick shrubbery as he waved for the rest of the men to follow him in. ◘ ◘ ◘ Past the wall of trees, there was a small open field of waist high wild grass, in which layed a village of makeshift Japanese huts. Down by the collection of huts, the grass was cut, leaving an empty space of dirt where the SNLF were practicing thier shooting thier Type 100 machine guns on a pile of tin cans. One soldier was standing to the left of the Japanese troops, hands behinds his back holding a Nambu pistol in his hands. Shots would ring out after every command to fire, taking a break every couple of fire commands to reload. Deep in the grass, the Waffen SS squad leader, bent his knees as he was walking just enough to disapear below the grass, he guestured for the rest of his men to follow, as they slipped through the grass. Back over at the shooting range, Japanese soldier stopped his firing, and turned his head towards the grass, and pointed his gun at the fields. "Kono tokini nani o sagashi teru ndesu ka? (what are you looking at?)" The leader turned to the soldier. "Ni dareka ga aru (there is someone over there)" the soldier relpied, pointing his gun in the direction of the SS. "Orokade wa nai nai, dare mo inai no ga aru (dont be stupid, there is no one over there)" the leader screamed at the soldier then smacked the soldiers face with the barrel of the gun "Anata ga dekiru yō ni narimashita kidō shori ga zokkō suru to, onaji kurai renshū ga hitsuyōdesu (now fire, you need as much practice as you can)" The Waffen SS, now only about 8 meters from the SNLF, gripped on tightly to thier guns, prepared to die. The leader turned around and whispered to the two soldiers in line behind him, "warten, bis es (wait for it)" the three waited for 'it' as the leader turned to the two in the back, "Holen Sie sich hinter ihnen (Get behind them)" he pointed towards the Japanese, as the two in the back nodded and snuck away. Now paranoid, the SNLF soldier couldnt take it anymore, he pointed his gun at specific targets in the grass and sent off rounds, screaming in the process. "Anata wa ittai nani o yatte iru! (what the hell are you doing!)" the leader smacked the soldier with his gun several times until his nose bled. the soldier looked up at the leader with discust as he lowered his head, and spit at the feet of the general The general raised his gun to the soldiers head and whispered in his ear, "Shinu (die)" as he began to pull the trigger. he didnt get the chance to fire as a scream went out, "Feuer, jetzt! (fire, now!)" the Waffen SS rose from the grass and sent out a spray of bullets, killing a SNLF who was practicing his shooting on the tin cans Waffen SS: SNLF: The Japanese leader raised his gun from the soldiers head and lifted it above his, sending off rounds into the air, screaming, "Kasai! (fire!)" then lowered his gun and pointed it at the Waffen. The troops fired off rounds into the grass, shooting a target that disappeared into the grass. One of the two soldiers that were still at the firing range pulled the pin on a Type 91 grenade as he launched it into the air. The Waffen SS had now split up, the leader of the squad and another SS crawled to the left of the Japanese, while the other soldier crawled in the other direction. The lonely German began crawling, taking a stop to look around and see if he was headed in the right direction, as an explosion went off in a bush next to him from the hand grenade. Waffen SS: SNLF: now, left to fight for themselves in the grass, the Waffen SS leader stopped his crawling as he made it to the forest, where him and his comerade hid behind a palm tree as the Japanese sent out a spray of bullets. "wo sind sie? (where are they?)" the SS commander took a deep breath. his comerade sent a glare at him, "die mein Herr? (who sir?)" the comerade had a confused look on his face. "der Hinterhalt, sollten sie hier sein ... (the ambushers, they should be here by...)" The leader was cut off short by screams rising from the SNLF. He turned, looking at the Japanese as they were attacked from all sides by the ambushers. One Japanese was killed in the attack as another was wounded in the leg. Waffen SS: SNLF: The Japanese leader hoisted the ingured soldier onto his back as the other soldier fired his Type 100 at the two attackers, taking the first one out as the seccond dove into the grass. Waffen SS: SNLF: UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Blog posts